Dobré ráno
by SallyPejr
Summary: Jedno ráno v domě Unwinů, kdy Michelle nemá být doma a Eggsy si pozval svého přítele.


Jediný důvod, proč Michelle nenadává přesně tak nahlas a vztekle, jak by ráda, je Daisy, která momentálně začíná mluvit a nemusí od mámy odposlouchat všechny ty sprosté výrazy, které by ráda použila. A tak v sobě Michelle dusí svoji zlost a místo hlasitých projevů vrhá vražedné pohledy na všechny a všechno okolo.

Dnes odpoledne ji a Daisy vysadil Eggsy na nádraží King Cross, odkud měly odjet na odpočinkový víkend do lázní. Eggsy spěchal do práce, a tak ho Michelle nemínila zdržovat tím, ať s nimi čeká na odjezd vlaku a rozloučila se s ním už ve vestibulu. To bylo někdy mezi druhou a třetí, kdy měla Michelle plno času před odjezdem v patnáct nula pět.

Jenže to by se nějací zemědělci nesměli rozhodnout, že chtějí od státu vyšší příspěvky a plno dalších věcí. A protože stát po dobré peníze nikomu nedá, rozhodli se zemědělci, že vydírání je další možnost podávání požadavků a nahnali na různé koleje a dálnice po zemi svoje stáda krav.

V šest večer už to Michelle vzdala, vzala kufr a dcerku a šla si chytit taxík, který by je odvezl domů. Kdyby čekala ještě chvíli, musela by někoho zabít. Ideálně nějakého zemědělce.

Eggsymu o ničem z toho nevolala. Jednak by se nejspíš neudržela a začal nadávat a taky ho nechtěla rušit v práci. Michelle sice netuší, co její syn dělá, když tvrdí, že šije obleky, ovšem v posledních dnech ho to dost vyčerpává. To je taky důvod, proč Michelle brala Daisy s sebou na svůj odpočinkový víkend; Eggsy si potřebuje odpočinout víc jak ona.

\- - o - -

Taxi zastaví před domem a řidič pomůže odnést kufr až ke dveřím, ovšem jinak se moc nezdržuje. Sotva dostane zaplaceno, je pryč.

Michelle si jen povzdechne a potichu vejde do domu.

Kufr a boty nechá v předsíni, kde už stojí Eggsyho boty. Vlastně tam stojí víc párů nablýskaných bot, ovšem Michelle odmítá řešit, proč je půlka Eggsyho skříně plná nažehlených obleků a naleštěných bot a druhá plná tenisek, vytahaných kalhot a trik s nápisy. Eggsy má nejspíš víc oblečení, než ona a Daisy dohromady. A to jsou obě ženské.

Michelle jen v ponožkách odnese Daisy do jejího pokojíku v patře, kde malou uloží do postýlky a jen ji svleče do spodního prádla, než ji zakryje až po krk. Nechá malou spát, kdyby ji teď šla umýt, Daisy akorát ožije a neusne aspoň do desíti.

Michelle ještě chvíli bez hnutí stojí nad postýlkou, aby se ujistila, že její dcerka zůstane spát, než pomalu vyjde z pokoje a potichu za sebou zavře dveře.

Už se chce vrátit do přízemí pro kufr, když si všimne, že jsou dveře do Eggsyho pokoje pootevřené dost na to, aby na chodbu pronikalo světlo z lampičky. Michelle se jen pousměje. Není to poprvé a určitě ani naposledy, co Eggsy usnul při čtení knížky, to si je jistá.

A že Eggsy spí, to je jasné podle toho, že se ještě neukázal. Kdyby byl vzhůru, byl by u dveří dřív, než by se Michelle stačila zout.

Potichu, aby žádné ze svých dětí neprobudila, přejde Michelle k Eggsyho ložnici a s rukou na klice otevře dveře dokořán, s plánem vejít dovnitř a zhasnout lampičku na nočním stolku, popřípadě uklidit knihu, kterou Eggsy četl.

Jenže nic z toho Michelle neudělá.

Místo toho zůstane stát na prahu, oči i pusu dokořán nad tím, co vidí na Eggsyho posteli.

Její nejspíš úplně nahý syn, od pasu dolů naštěstí zakrytý dekou, tam leží přitulený k chlapovi, který vypadá, že je starší než ona, oba úplně mrtví pro okolní svět.

Michelle ustoupí, dokud není za rohem, než se vyděšeně nadechne a pevně zavře oči. To se jí muselo zdát. To přece nemůže být pravda. Ne. To přece- Musí se podívat znovu.

Michelle skoro po špičkách vejde do místnosti a znovu se podívá na ty dva.

Eggsy leží zády k matce, hlavu položenou na hrudi plešatého muže, ruku hozenou kolem jeho pasu, zatímco muž leží tváří ke dveřím, obě ruce omotané kolem Eggsyho ramen, hlavu položenou na polštáři, do kterého mírumilovně slintá.

Michelle chce nějak zareagovat. Chce křičet, vyhodit toho chlapa, který si dovolil sáhnout na jejího synka, chce se jí hystericky smát, chce-

Michelle se nakonec otočí na patě a se ztuhlým postojem sejde po schodech do přízemí.

Eggsy má vždycky někde schovaný alkohol pro případ, že by někdo z jeho kolegů přišel na návštěvu. Většinou to znamená Roxy a občas k Michellině nelibosti i Harryho Harta. Každopádně teď je to ona, kdo potřebuje panáka. Vlastně skleničku, protože doma je jen víno. Snad bude stačit tahle jedna lahev červeného.

Na chvíli Michelle napadne, že je to nahoře třeba jen sex na jednu noc, ale pak se zarazí a s tichým zoufalým zaskučením zlehka narazí čelem do dvířek od skříňky, ve které našla víno.

Eggsy jí říkal, že randí s někým z práce a Eggsy není ten typ, co by byl jen tak nevěrný. A Michelle tak doufala, že randí s Roxy. A místo ní se u nich doma objeví nějaký- nějaký- takový- plešoun.

Ta flaška bude málo. Kde je sakra všechen alkohol světa, když ho jeden potřebuje?!

\- - o - -

Eggsy nespokojeně zaskučí, když se přítulný zdroj tepla vedle něj zkusí odtáhnout pryč a zesílí stisk svých rukou.

„Pusť mě," zamumle nad ním rozespalý hlas prosebně.

„Ne-e," zavrtí Eggsy hlavou, obličej zabořený do svalnaté hrudi.

„Musím do koupelny," řekne Merlin s drobným úsměvem a prohrábne blond vlasy, které ho lechtají na holé kůži. „Když mě nepustíš, budu to muset všechno udělat tady do postele."

„Fuj. Běž pryč, ty čuně," odstrčí ho od sebe Eggsy a přetočí se na záda. „Ale koukej se hnedka vrátit, jasný? Žádný zdržování," ukáže si ještě na technického génia v trenýrkách prstem, zatímco se ten hrabe z postele a míří pryč z ložnice. Županem ani jiným oblečením se nezdržuje. Eggsyho rodina je pryč a nikdo jiný sem přístup nemá.

Ovšem asi by bylo správné podotknout, že by Eggsy dal přednost tomu, kdyby na sobě Merlin neměl ani onen kousek spodního prádla. Kdyby mohl, zakáže Merlinovi oblečení úplně a pak zmlátí každého, kdo se na něj odváží podívat. Na tohodle génia si může dělat nárok jen on, nikdo jiný. Možná s občasnou výjimkou Harryho, ale to je téma otevřené diskuzím a nic, co by mělo kohokoliv zajímat.

\- - o - -

Merlin se cestou do koupelny v patře krátce zarazí a podívá se směrem ke schodišti dolů. V obýváku je zapnutá televize, může ji slyšet až sem, ale on by při tom s jistotou tvrdil, že ji Eggsy vypnul, než si to zamířili do ložnice. Na druhou stranu, přísahat by na to nemohl, protože jeho pozornost byla hodně rozptýlena Eggsym.

S poznámkou pro sebe, že cestou zpátky musí zaskočit dolů a vypnout televizi, pokračuje Merlin směrem ke koupelně. Tak trochu ztracený v myšlenkách, které se můžou a nemusí točit kolem jeho mladého přítele a jejich společného volného dne, otevře Merlin dveře do koupelny.

A zůstane vyděšeně stát.

Na druhé straně dveří stojí Michelle Unwinová s rukou nataženou, jako by právě sahala po klice, když se dveře otevřely.

Na chvíli je kolem nich skoro zvonivé ticho. Michelle a Merlin na sebe zírají, obličeje naprosto nehybné.

Nakonec je to plešatý Skot, kdo se pohne první. Ustoupí krok stranou a pokynutím ruky vyzve Michelle, ať vyjde z koupelny.

„Promluvíme si u snídaně," řekne jen Michelle, oči přivřené, hlas slibující budoucí hrůzy.

„Jistě, madam," odpoví jí Merlin automaticky, než zmizí v koupelně. V duchu se modlí za nějakou krizi světa, která by ho dovolala do práce.

Dnes se prvně setkal tváří v tvář s matkou svého o polovinu mladšího přítele a přitom na sobě měl jen trenýrky, nic jiného. A ona matka nyní trvá na společné snídani a rozhovoru.

No vážně, kde jsou všichni megalomanští šílenci s touhou ovládnout svět, když je jeden potřebuje?

\- - o - -

Eggsy podřimuje roztažený na zádech na posteli a užívá si tepla slunečních paprsků, které na něj dosáhnou mezerou mezi závěsy. Neslyší Merlina vejít do ložnice, ale cítí, jak se vedle něj zhoupla matrace, když si Merlin sedl na kraj postele a rozhodně cítí i jeho prsty, které mu zlehka přejíždí po paži směrem k rameni.

„Měl bys vstát, za chvíli bude snídaně," řekne Merlin tiše.

„Děláš mi snídani?" pootevře Eggsy jedno oko.

„Já ne. Tvoje matka ano," řekne Merlin klidně.

„Cože?!" vyhrkne Eggsy nevěřícně a sedne si.

„Cestou do koupelny jsem se minul s tvou matkou. Vypadá to, že nikam neodjela," vysvětluje Merlin.

„Šel's na záchod jen ve spodkách a máma tě chytla?" uchechtne se Eggsy a jen pracně potlačuje smích, když si představuje celou scénu.

„A taky nás pozvala na snídani," dodá Merlin.

„Tak to nešlo zas tak blbě. Já se bál, že ji trefí šlak, až tě jednou představím jako svýho kluka a ona chystá snídani," diví se Eggsy, ale tváří se potěšeně.

„Abych citoval vše, co mi během onoho setkání tvoje matka řekla," začne Merlin. „Promluvíme si u snídaně. To je to, co tvoje matka řekla."

„Zněla moc výhružně?" zarazí se Eggsy.

„Velice. Teroristé se můžou učit."

„A do prdele," padne Eggsy na záda, v obličeji zoufalý výraz. „Asi teď nemáš po ruce nějakou misi na druhým koncu světa, co?"

„Kdyby ano, jel bych já," poplácá ho Merlin po stehně, než se postaví. „Asi bude lepší se obléci a jít na – snídani."

„Chtěl's říct na smrt, že jo?"

„Nerad bych to přivolával."


End file.
